


a hole in you and me that keeps us together

by hesperia



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesperia/pseuds/hesperia





	a hole in you and me that keeps us together

She's done this before, feels like a lifetime ago, before she'd ever even heard of Walter Bishop, or his son, Peter. They meet somewhere in the middle, always in the middle, too much baggage for his place or hers.

He's dozing on the bed when she arrives, still in his jeans but his shirt is gone, hanging over the worn chair near the desk that holds a Bible that Olivia used to believe in.

"Sorry I'm late," she says, taking off her gun, slipping her coat off her shoulders. "Ella, she was having a hard time falling asleep."

Peter smiled, moving off the bed and walking over to her. "It's okay, I've had the same problem three times this week."

He has his hands on her hips, and he kisses up the side of her neck as her hands unbutton her shirt. He palms her breast through her bra, can feel her flesh harden through the material.

By the time they're naked, Olivia's hair has fallen out of its tie and Peter's above her, one knee between her thighs, as he mouths her nipple, sucking hard on the peak.

It frustrates her sometimes, the way Peter takes his time, slow, lingering touches that make Olivia's skin itch for something she can't even name. Sometimes she wishes that he'd stop touching her as if she was about to break, as if she'll fall apart if he grabs too tight or bites too hard.

He bites at the insides of her thighs, licks her wide open and smiles with her wetness on his face when she comes – her fingers sliding through his hair, grabbing it and twisting it. Her hips buck against him, the flat of his hand holding her down, his palm covering the small curve of her belly.

Olivia rides him, legs straddling his lap as she sinks down onto his cock. Her hands are flat against his chest, digging into his skin as she let's her head fall back – taking him all in. They sit like that for a moment, his eyes watching the flutter of her lashes as she blinks the sweat out of her eyes.

Slipping a hand into her hair, Peter pulls her head towards him, kissing her lips hard. He sucks on her bottom lip, pulls it between his teeth as she squeezes him between her thighs, gathering him deeper inside her.

Peter buries his face in Olivia's neck, arms wrapped around her as he holds her with one arm, fucks up into her with hard quick thrusts of his hips. He comes before her, muscles so tense he can barely breathe and then the sweet release of calm.

When he pulls out of her, she pushes his fingers down between them and Peter slides them in, feels the slick of his come mixed with her wetness.

He curls his fingers forward when she tells him to, and she falls apart. Low breathy moans, her fingernails digging into his shoulder and her face against his chest.


End file.
